Elemental
by shadowdragonqueen
Summary: the hetalia nations with my OC no parings yet tell me if you want any and if so with who rating may go up later
1. Chapter 1

In the land of Atlama the great dragons live once a part of earth when the humans attacked them and they left Earth forever. The dragons aren't all just on element as the humans thought they were they have many elements Air, Earth, Wind, Storm, Fire, Water, Chaos, Destruction, Metal, Darkness, Light, Ice and the most powerful one of all the gold dragon that controls every element. Air dragons are long like a snake they can rang from white to a very light blue with long whiskers and feathers from head to tail their eyes are a bright yellow they live on clouds their personality are playful and very cheery they will always try to cheer you up if you are sad their leader is a light blue-white dragon Adhar. Earth dragons are big heavily built they have four legs with a 23ft wing span they rang from dark brown to light green with stone grey eyes they live in forests or mountains their clam and quite rarely talking to the other dragons out their element their leader is a dark brown-green dragoness called Talamh. Wind dragons like their Air dragons cousins are long and snake like but they have legs wind dragons where most commonly know as the Chinese dragons they rang from any colour of blue with white eyes they live at the very top of the highest mountains they love to ace each other and have a competitive nature their leader is a dark blue dragoness called Gaoth. Storm dragons are slender and long with no legs but with wings their only colour is dark grey with dark blue eyes they live in storm clouds unlike their wind and air cousins their serious and do not play around their leader is a dragon called Stoirmeil. Fire dragons are large four legged dragons with wings they are deep red with fire down their back with black eyes they live in volcanoes they are fiery and hot tempered never backing down from a fight their leader is a fire red male called Teine. Water dragons are long serpent like with fins they are deep blue with violet eyes and live in oceans their clam and never fight unless there is absolutely no choice their leader is blue male called Uisge. Chaos and Destruction dragons look like they have bones on the outside live together they rang from dark black to dark purple with red eyes they live deep under ground they love to cause trouble for the other dragons their leaders are a dark black dragon Anord and a dark purple dragon Scrios. Metal dragons are steel grey with scales has hard as metal with bronze eyes they live in open fields their stubborn and are always fighting with the fire dragons their leader is a steel grey dragon called Motal. Darkness dragons are pitch black with red eyes they live in deep chasm they keep to themselves their leader is black dragon called Dubh. Light dragons are pure white with blue eyes and live high above the clouds their arrogant thinking their better then the other dragons their leader is a dragoness called Soillse. Ice dragons are ice blue and are as cold as ice with white eyes their as cold as their names imply they live in the coldest regions of Atlama their leader is a ice blue dragoness called Deigh. The last of the dragons are the gold elemental dragon only born if one or both are parent are gold they control all elements their colour is of the brightest gold with any eye colour most other things are unknown with the gold their last know leader was a dragoness called Duil.


	2. Chapter 2

"The gold dragon Duil has been killed by the evil organization called Zeroid her only egg the next gold dragon has despaired." Said the wind dragon leader Gaoth the dragon leaders were having a meeting about the death of Duil every single one of them serious and morning her death even Adhar the air dragon leader who is normally cheerful. " what are we going to do now" asked Talamh the earth dragon leader the others looked around each other wondering the same thing " she must have hide it she would not let her hatchling be killed" Dubh said the others agreed with him and they started to form a plan to find the lost egg. At the same time far away from the meeting a old male darkness dragon outcast from the others as he was sterol and could not produce young came across a bright gold egg he knew this was Duil's egg she had told him before she died where she has hid it from the Zeroid's. She had asked him if he would go get it in case she would not make it back and rase them as if they were he's own she did not want to evolve them in the war that was bound to start after her death he promised he would. "You poor thing not even going to get a chance to meet your mother but don't worry your never going to be alone" the black dragon cooed at the egg he pick it up and went back to his den. The Zeroid's leader roared in anger "find me that egg!" the war has begun two groups looking for the last gold egg and have the avenged in the war.


End file.
